


Love and Memories

by stressamdstorm (RedQueenSang)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Edward is Cedric, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedQueenSang/pseuds/stressamdstorm
Summary: When Edward Cullen kills a rare wizarding vampire in defence of another, he is equally rewarded and punished with a second life he will never be able to revisit. Cedric Diggory has no idea he used to be Edward Cullen, he thinks that his half-vampire state is because his mother was bitten while she was pregnant. He knows he'll become a vampire someday, but that's a long way off. He just wants to get through Hogwarts without anyone noticing. Too bad for that plan that Hermione Granger, upon one essay and injustice too many, discovers her passion for fighting for beings and creatures, and decides to befriend the popular older Hufflepuff she thinks is a vampire.Upon Cedric's death, Edward's old memories reappear and more morose than ever, he tries to move on, but what happens when a grown Hermione arrives at the Cullen's door a little more than human after the war?





	Love and Memories

“Do not misunderstand me, Dr. Cullen.” The dark-haired vampire said, looking at the angry, saddened man before him. “I am very grateful to your son for stepping in to rescue my Morgana…” His hand reached out to run through the hair of the vampire at his side. “But wizarding vampires are too rare, too hunted by the Volturi and others, especially when some Ministries do not even allow us wands legally. I cannot let the death of the ill-begotten Randolph go -- but Edward acted to save another, to save my  _ wife _ , and therefore he shall not die.”

Carlisle Cullen let out a sigh of relief. “Edward is a good man. He thinks himself a monster, but he tries. Thank you for this, Sanguini.”

“He will not thank me, Dr. Cullen.” Sanguini replied. “It is considered the worst punishment we have. The potion will give him a normal life, of mortal length, as a half-vampire, and at the end, he will become as he was -- and he will be forbidden from contacting any mortal witch or wizard from that life. Should he have a family, he must walk away. He will be forced to ever wonder.”

“But he’ll live.” Carlisle argued. “And maybe it will be good for him.”

“Hmmm.” Sanguini hummed. “We have a man in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures who will be perfect. Ambitious, loyal, fair-minded. He will have a good facsimile human life. It may make the ending worse when he finds himself as he is, but I will do my best. Perhaps a study of magic and a life as a dhampir will teach him he is less damned than he believes he is.”

“That’s all I can ask.” Carlisle said with a nod. “My wife and the rest of our children will stay in Europe to be close, just in case.”

Sanguini nodded. “As you wish.”

* * *

Hermione stared at the essay she had written for Professor Snape, rereading and rechecking it for the ninth time. She tapped her quill against her teeth and sighed. There was no doubt, Professor Lupin was a werewolf. That didn’t make him a bad teacher -- he was far better than either of the last two frauds. The extra reading she had done for the assignment only furthered her conviction. Most of the books available painted werewolves in a horrible light, and an in-depth perusal of the law books made her sense of injustice flare. Professor Lupin deserved better than these horribly biased laws. It was worse than being a muggleborn! She would keep his secret, and maybe ask Dobby to slip him some extra protein on days surrounding the full moon. 

After finishing, though, she couldn’t help but wonder if there were any other people who, like Professor Lupin, were stuck hiding who they were because of the biases in the wizarding community. It was...it was just  _ wrong _ . So, along with her overwhelming classload and her work with Hagrid on Buckbeak’s case, she began to look, subtly, to see if she could find anyone else. 

She started in Slytherin House, because it seemed logical that anyone with any sort of...differences...would have to hide them, and well, everyone talked about how Marcus Flint had to be related to a troll, or Millicent was part hag. In the end, all she discovered about Slytherins was that Marcus Flint had lost his mother right before the N.E.W.T’s, which was why he was repeating the year, but still had the grades to captain the Quidditch team, and Millicent trailed after Pansy like Ginny did Harry. Gryffindor was firmly out, she knew everyone too well to think they could have hidden anything. In Ravenclaw, Hermione was pretty sure that the Scottish one was  _ something _ with her  _ too-green _ eyes, brighter and odder in shade than even Harry’s famous ones, and the little blonde Luna, well, she wasn’t sure what she thought of her, stuck between some sort of trauma or an actual gift for divination, unlike Trelawney, who Hermione was convinced was a fraud. If there was one house Hermione didn’t expect to find anyone forced to hide, it was in Hufflepuff. After all, Hufflepuff was known for their kindness and acceptance of everyone. So, when she did find someone, she was shocked. She was so shocked she refused to believe it for days.

The popular fifth year Hufflepuff prefect, the star Seeker on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team...was a vampire...or a half-vampire, she wasn’t sure which, because the books were just so.. _ .badly written _ . She had tried the books in the library, but they were all horribly biased. She still couldn’t quite believe it, but after days of watching, she knew. She just...didn’t know how to approach it. She wouldn’t tell anyone, and she didn’t want to make him a project...she just wanted to let him know that someone knew who didn’t care...who wouldn’t think he was inherently dark. Frustrated beyond belief, she had written a letter to the  _ Society for the Tolerance of Vampires _ , using a postbox in Hogsmeade and pretending to be out of school, just to make sure the  _ Prophet _ (and the Slytherins) wouldn’t accidentally find out. 

They sent her a  _ pamphlet _ . 

Granted, it was a very  _ nice _ pamphlet, with expensively-washed parchment and fine calligraphy, but it was still only a  _ pamphlet _ . Sadly, it was the best resource she had at the moment. 

_ #1. Do not treat your vampire friend as a threat. If they have told you or you have discovered your friend’s vampirism in any way other than them attacking you, you are in no danger. _

Well  _ obviously. _ Cedric had been allowed into Hogwarts and made  _ prefect _ , after all, Dumbledore wouldn’t let someone  _ dangerous  _ in the school, let alone give them a place of pride like prefect.

_ #2. Vampires have extremely sensitive noses, while you may be tempted to use perfume to cover the scent of your blood, this may irritate the vampire’s nose. It is better to use a scent-shielding charm and use products to eliminate scent instead. _

Logical. Hermione thus began her guerrilla attacks with scent-shielding charms. She focused on people who were noticeably lacking in hygiene, and began devising a kind of car wash style release for the Quidditch locker rooms. She also switched all her toiletries to scent-blocking, trying to ignore the teasing this brought on from her roommates. 

_ #3 Try to show your friend you care in small ways. While big gestures may seem like a good idea, often they may leave someone with so large a secret feeling uncomfortable.  _

As much as Hermione wanted to do something big, like blood at the dinner tables, she knew it would be a bad idea. Instead, she wrote a note the day after the next Hogsmeade trip. It was a simple not: ‘ _ Hope you have a good Quidditch practise -- Hermione.’ _ Enclosed was a few blood pops, charmed to look like acid pops to people other than him and her. 

She hoped it was enough to make friends.

* * *

Cedric Diggory always knew he was different. His honorary uncle, Lorcan d’Eath had taken him under his wing. He had never been anything else, since Charlotte Diggory had been bitten by a vampire angry at Amos Diggory’s politics. While Charlotte had been fine, Cedric had been born a dhampir, or half-vampire. Cedric knew that someday he would fall into a catatonic regenerative state and wake up fully vampire, but that was a long way off. All he wanted was to win the Quidditch Cup, graduate Hogwarts, and have as much of a life as he could. He wanted to bring some sort of honor to the Diggory name, to make sure his deeds as a person wouldn’t be forgotten. Prefect was a good first step to that. He took the job seriously, which is why when he saw the owl, he thought it was the weekly schedules. 

It wasn’t. 

He felt a bit of panic, glancing over at the curly-headed Gryffindor, who just smiled back. He stopped, took a deep breath, glanced at her again, and decided she seemed too nice for it to be a trick. He still wasn’t entirely comfortable with the implication that she knew. So far only Dumbledore and Lupin seemed to be aware, but then, Hermione Granger was supposed to be really rather clever. He stuck the lollipop in his pocket. He’d write Lorcan later, and get his advice, but for now, at least he had a sweet to distract him from History class.


End file.
